


Quests

by sister_spooky



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Alternating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_spooky/pseuds/sister_spooky
Summary: A series of six song-inspired drabbles from all over the show. Rated T for language and themes. A bit angsty and a bit romantic and ends with touches of fluff. Complete!





	1. At the End of the Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Created for LiveJournal's xf_is_love 2011. Also cross-posted to ff.net. All the songs referenced are by Foo Fighters. I recommend listening to them while reading! There's one song per drabble, except for the last two because I couldn't decide which way to go... :) Here are the songs:  
> 1\. All My Life  
> 2\. The Pretender  
> 3\. Learn to Fly  
> 4\. Everlong  
> 5\. & 6\. Long Road to Ruin

He’d been waiting for quite some time for something to happen. He was losing his faith, and that had happened before, only the earlier times had been different. He’d had someone to hold on to. Now he only had the blonde girls with big boobs on the videos.

His days were filled with basically nothing. Mostly he just studied earlier cases, cases from back when the X files still had been even close to relevant, when J. Edgar himself had been involved. He didn’t have many new cases, and even if he did, they usually had nothing to do with the paranormal. Well, he wouldn’t have been allowed to investigate either way, since the new policy stated every agent must work in “pairs or groups of over three”. And no one would be Spooky Mulder’s pair. It was fucking kindergarten all over again.

Every once in a while, between trying to solve mysterious cases from the 1950’s, Mulder was asked to do profiles on random criminals. If he did them well, he was sometimes rewarded with a new case he was unable to do research on. His work sucked.

The thought of Samantha kept him going. Every day was further away from her, but it still felt like he was getting closer and closer to the answer. He felt he was making progress just by living his life, yet he was completely stuck.

***

The night club Mulder visited about once a month was packed as always. He was good at one night stands – a short series of failed long term relationships had suggested that. He really felt nothing and yet both he and the girls were satisfied and everyone just moved on with their lives. Sure he sometimes wished he had a girlfriend, but he had started to suspect he wasn’t quite the type to have a girlfriend. His bar was high anyway, he didn’t believe he could find another believer. Ironically.

***

The girl put on her dress again. As she left she blew a kiss to Mulder who grinned back. He was glad she was gone now. He could concentrate on something else now. Like watching a porn film.

He damn well knew he was doing everything wrong but he didn’t really care. He hoped by waiting things would change. Maybe they would. Something was holding him down but every day he was breaking loose – slowly and steadily, without acknowledging anything.

***

As soon as he saw Dana Scully he knew the change had come. She was like a breath of cool, fresh wind to the dungeon-like basement office. She was something he had been searching for. He had no idea why she had been sent to be his partner but he definitely didn’t complain.


	2. A Revolutionary Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Foo Fighters - The Pretender

He isn't going to give up. How could he when so many questions remain and so many things are wrong? He will resist. He won't become like the others, those corrupted and ignorant agents who deny everything along with the government. No one seems to understand that the people of the world need to know the truth. About everything. Although Mulder is mainly interested in the extraterrestrial, he's well aware paranormal phenomena are but one thing kept hidden.  
   
Who the fuck do these people think they are? What gives them the right to mess up other people's lives? To control others? To Mulder it seems impossible to think there are only a few people who get to decide what happens in the world. And so many people work for them voluntarily.  
   
It's important for Mulder to keep up the fight. He's driven by the need to declare the truth. That's what you'd think the Bureau is about but the truth couldn't be further away. Sometimes it seems Mulder is the only agent working for the Bureau for the right reasons - but then, who's to say what those reasons are anyway.  
   
He's on a quest. It may have started with Samantha, but things have evolved and escalated into the unrecognizable, into a mess of spider's web and puzzle pieces that don't seem to fit each other. And every time a new piece is found the hope grows although nothing is ever certain. Usually Mulder feels like no progress is made, but it's those few moments of giant leaps that keep him going.  
   
Mulder has the world against him. Every now and then an unexpected ally appears, often only to be torn away from the conspiracy theories or even life too early - but only the feeling he's not fighting alone brings him comfort. And every time a helper of his has been eliminated from the game his belief grows stronger, he knows he's onto something. The devastation of loss, the need to start again from the beginning and the knowing of the truth's existence mix together, creating a yet stronger will to keep going. Every time they decide to act he knows his resistance is bothering them and that makes him a little bit satisfied, he knows he's gotten under their skins.  
   
Mulder knows he couldn't do it alone, couldn't fight and resist them on his own. As long as I have a say in this, he doesn't have to. He's got me.


	3. Password

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Foo Fighters - Learn to Fly

It’s just another Tuesday at work. You came in early, looking beautiful as always. Today you’re wearing a black skirt and I’m not sure if it is for a special occasion or if you just felt like it. It doesn’t matter, though, what you’re wearing. You’re amazing. You wouldn’t even have to be beautiful, and you certainly don’t need even that small amount of make up. I wish there were good words for expressing that to you, but I don’t know any. I just have to hope you know how I feel.

We just got back from our afternoon coffee break. You’re looking at me right now. Wondering if I am writing a report of our earlier case or just typing in random words.

“Braxton case?” you ask, raising your brow.

I smile quickly and nod. “That’s the one.”

A small lie won’t hurt. If you knew what I’m really writing, you’d freak out. A simple look at the earlier pages would make you storm out of the room and never come back. I don’t want that.

Now you’re standing up. I’d better close this.

***

Sometimes I think of how complicated life is and yet so simple. All the things in my life, for example - it can’t be a coincidence all that has happened to one person. And on top of all the chaos, you came along. If you hadn’t shown, I don’t know how long I was going to keep on working here.

You’re standing up again, and taking your coat. You’re leaving early today, too, because you have somewhere to go. A doctor’s appointment or something like that. At the door you turn back to me.

“Mulder?”

“Yeah?” I quit typing and turn my eyes to meet hers in a manner that definitely says ‘you must have something important to tell me since you interrupted my working’.

“You know if you don’t want people reading your journal you shouldn’t tell them your password.” With that, and a teasing smile, she leaves the room.

I love her.


	4. Breathe You In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Foo Fighters - Everlong

And as he bends down to kiss her so, so slowly her heart starts beating faster and faster. It doesn’t matter right now whether or not they should be doing this. Nothing matters, because nothing has ever felt this good and probably never will again. For both of them, it’s more than just pleasure, it’s everything. They aren’t good at talking about their feelings to each other but they have found a way of communicating. They have everything to say and no words for saying anything and this is how they know their messages get through. It’s telepathy, it’s magic, it’s everything and nothing, so concrete and yet so absurd. Scientific words like electricity and chemistry won’t even begin to cover it, but for once Scully doesn’t feel like she’s lost without her terminology.

Soon they’re on the bed. Everything is delicate and the pace is low, like a slow motion film. They don’t talk at all, the only noises are the sharp breaths the take every once in a while. They’ve both done it before, and still everything is new. It’s nothing like they have imagined – and they really have imagined it – because they had no idea anything could be like that. It is so real – he’s there, she’s there, they feel they have been living a lie all their lives. This is the truth he has been searching for; this is the truth they both believe in.

***

“Six years”, she said quietly.

“Six”, he confirmed.

They didn’t know what to do. They had acted, now it was the inevitable time to think. It seemed impossible. The moment was gone.

She got up and dressed up quickly. He watched her with sadness in his eyes. He watched her leave. He wished he could leave too, take her with him and just leave everything.


	5. Shaping Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Foo Fighters - Long Road to Ruin

“That’s sweet of you”, Scully said in response to Mulder’s declaration of his third wish. He just smiled.

“What would you have wished?” he asked, gazing at her.

“Well, every wish seemed to backfire – I don’t know.”

Mulder nodded. He knew many things he wouldn’t wish for; his empty, lonely days before she had come along were a constant reminder of how pointless life could be. He hadn’t felt that since they met.

“Let’s go somewhere”, he said, all of the sudden.

“Where? It’s the middle of the night”, Scully laughed.

“Friday night”, Mulder corrected. “Let’s go out. To a restaurant. Whatever you want.”

She couldn’t say she just wanted to stay in and be with him. They went out to eat sushi and parted as lonely and together as ever.


	6. Running through Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Foo Fighters - Long Road to Ruin

Mulder liked to think they were now officially outlaws. For him it was a word loaded with romanticized meanings from the Old West, for Scully it was a serious business.

“Say what you want to but I have never felt so free”, Mulder said. “Scully, come on.”

She couldn’t make up her mind. Her life had been in D.C. for so long, but Mulder – Mulder was her life now.

“We’ve got to get going”, he started again with a softer tone, “we can start over. Us.”

‘Us’ sounded like utopia to her. In their new life they would be ‘us’. Not Mulder and Scully but Mulder-and-Scully. She liked that thought.

Mulder looked at her for a long time. “We don’t really have a choice. But we can make the most of it.”

She knew what he meant. She always did.

Who was she kidding anyway? Of course she would leave with Mulder. It was a huge leap, a leap of faith, but she knew she’d be safe. And, more importantly, she would be with him.

“Get in the car, honey.”

“Excuse me?”

Mulder blushed quickly. Scully smiled secretly and got in. “Let’s go.”


End file.
